Seasons
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: Roxas has a crush on the bad boy, Axel. A little ashamed but still can't hide his feelings, he eventually gives in and tells Axel. What will happen to the goodytwoshoes if he dates the troublemaker Axel? Rated for swearing and possible later chapters.


PROLOGUE!

** I need something to write, so I whipped this up last night. Yessss. Um. Read? Yesss. It's just a small, awkward thing for Axel and Roxas. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Nuh uh. **

**Axel's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was close to the end of summer. School had just started, and kids were still outside, playing and running around in the streets.

Didn't their parents and teachers tell them that being out in the street is BAD?

Anyways. I was walking two blocks away to the elementary school to sit on the swings. It was nice outside, still pretty hot, but it was around 6 and I needed to be outside, sitting inside wasn't healthy for me. I like video games. Maybe too much... Oh well.

I walked through someone's yard to get to the playground faster, then through a small patch of woods. When I reached the playground, I found it empty.

Even though it wasn't.

On the swing set on one of the middle swings was a blond hair boy. He looked to be a bit younger than I, and a lot shorter. As I got closer to the swing set, I noticed an abanded skateboard on the side of the pavement. I shoved my hands into my pockets and watched the boy as I got closer. I wondered if he noticed my presence. He was staring at the mulch as if it were the most interesting thing ever. I took the swing to his left, and shuffled my feet in the mulch to try and get him to look up.

"How'd I know you were going to come here?" he asked me. I wasn't surprised what he said.

"Because I usually come here."

"Why?" He hadn't looked up yet.

"I don't know, maybe because I like to rape the little boys that are running around here." The blond haired boy scoffed at what I said. I smiled, taking that as a covered up for a chuckle.

"You're like that aren't you? Just make random comments and you don't care what anyone else thinks about them." I thought about his observation for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But I do care what certain people think." I nodded in agreement with myself. The blond boy finally looked up at me, with narrowed eyes. "So, Roxas, why are you up here? And how come you've just left your precious skateboard laying over there?" The boy, now identified as Roxas, narrowed his eyes further then whipped his head back down to the ground.

"What's it to you?" He asked gingerly. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Roxy. But I hear you've been coming up here a lot lately, skating around, sit on the swings, then when it gets dark enough, you go home. Is there something you're waiting for? Or any reason you come up here for that long?" I felt bad for interrogating him like this, but I wanted to know.

He kicked up some mulch and said nothing. For a while we just sat in silence, waiting for one of us to talk. I sat staring at him, while he, again, watched the mulch. I opened my mouth to say something, try and get him to say something, when he made a noise.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, nicely.

"I said..." He trailed off, hesitating in what he wanted to say. "I wanted to see you."

I expected this, but was also a little taken back. "Really now? Why?" I kicked the chips of wood again, and when he did, the wind moved his hair. I got to see a glimpse of the bright red blush on his face. "I mean, we barely know each other. We've met three times I think. We may go to school together, but we are in different grades, have different classes. I rarely see you." I felt like I had either pissed him off, or broke his heart. Either way, I still felt bad, but it needed said.

He kicked the mulch again, this time with absolutely no enthusiasm at all. "I know," he mumbled.

"Roxas." I said, turning in my swing as much as I could and still be comfortable. I looked at the back of his blond spiky head. His neck as sun burnt from the summer sun, he was wearing a white polo, jeans with a few holes and black skate shoes. He didn't look at me even though I said his name. I let out a small sigh, "I won't tell anyone." I extended my hand close to his face so that he would see the action I took. When he noticed my hand he stared at it for a second in confusion, then he moved his confused and shocked stare at my face. I smiled at him.

He sat upright in the swing, no longer slouching down to the ground. Even though he was still looking at me perplexed, he took my hand and blushed harder. He couldn't hide his smile as he laced our fingers together and gave my hand a squeeze.

"You aren't allowed to be shy around me anymore, okay, Roxas?" He nodded. I don't think he was even listening to me anymore. That was fine with me. As long as he didn't lose that adorable smile on his face. Finally, my long-time crush is holding my hand. I couldn't have been happier.

I couldn't believe this is real.

* * *

**Author note:**

Right, okay. So I wrote this because I needed something to write that'll get me back into creative writing. I NEEDED to write something that wasn't something I was already working on. I was going to go insane! DXX Ahhh! Okay well.

I have the next chapter pretty much ready if anyone wants it, please drop me a comment. I'd like to keep writing this but I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it. Yeah... I'm sorry D:

**Please comment!**

**Tootles!**


End file.
